


Home is a Prison

by darkandtwisted (eriklehnsherrsangel)



Category: Dogma
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriklehnsherrsangel/pseuds/darkandtwisted





	Home is a Prison

"Bartleby…" The pain and confusion was clear in those blue eyes as the knife sunk deep into his side.

The Grigori shook his head. "Why did you have to get in the way?" There was an almost sad tone to his voice. He hadn't wanted it to come to this.

The reaper or ex-reaper rather gives a sad smile trying to draw in breath his body barely even had. "Just couldn't let you do something so fuckin' stupid." A slight pause as he tried to draw in another breath. "Already let you destroy our wings."

"You wanted to fuckin' go home, Loki."

The younger angel laughed though it turned into a slight coughing fit, blood coming up to stain his lips. "Didn't want to die though."

"No one ever wants to die, reaper."

"No' a reaper anymore." He mutters collapsing against Bartleby as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"No, my friend, you're not." The older angel whispers, holding his friend… his lover that much closer, in an embrace that wouldn't ever be enough. Not with the blood that stained his hands.

Blue eyes closed. "Should've fuckin' stopped you." He mutters drawing in another breath before his body goes slack in Bartleby's arms.

Tears glistened in Bartleby's eyes. "Yeah… Loki, you should've." He whispers before pulling his friend to him and taking him to where God stood. Where she watched them silently with an almost sad smile. No words were said or needed. He just closed his eyes as that scream echoed. Except that he didn't die…

He awoke in a strange room, in a life where he was human… and in a life where Loki didn't exist. He was dead. Never coming back and this… was his punishment. To live out human existence without his reaper at his side.


End file.
